Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some cases, a user of a social networking system (or service) can utilize his or her computing device to create and post media content, such as an image, at the social networking system. In some instances, the user as well as others can post comments about the image.
Under conventional approaches, images are typically displayed in a particular section of an interface and comments about the image are typically displayed in a separate section. Also, conventional approaches generally display images and comment sections in a static and unchanging manner. Moreover, in accordance with conventional approaches, users who post images of themselves are sometimes hesitant to provide comments about such images. As such, conventional approaches can be uninteresting, insufficiently interactive, and can decrease social engagement. These and other similar concerns of conventional approaches can reduce the overall user experience associated with viewing, consuming, or otherwise accessing content.